The present invention is directed to the compound 2,4-dichloro-N-((chloro-2,4-dichlorophenyl)methylene)benzene carbonhydrazonoyl chloride, its preparation and its use in animal husbandry and in particular, its use in the control of manure-breeding insects. These insects include flies which are known to be vectors in the transmission of various animal diseases.
Present control methods consist of sanitation, application of insecticides at regular intervals to control larvae or adults, bait applications, or in the case of chicken houses, even the use of flame throwers at night to kill adults resting on the ceilings and walls.
The present invention is also concerned with the use of an insecticide which can be orally administered to a warm-blooded animal and which will pass, essentially unchanged as to its insecticidal properties, through the animal's digestive system and be eliminated as a part of the animal's solid waste, i.e. manure.
The present invention is further concerned with the control of manure-breeding insects by spraying or otherwise contacting manure with an insecticide capable of controlling manure-breeding insecticides.